closet confusion
by blackrockshooter1
Summary: SasuNaru ONESHOT. a little hid-n-go-seek game takes a bit of an exciting turn.. Sasuke/Naruto


"OW! move over Teme!" "In case you hadn't noticed dobe, I don't exactly have anywhere _to _move!"

Naruto and Sasuke were stuck.

Literally.

For training that day, Kakashi had told them to meet him at Hokage-sama's headqaurters. the other teams were gathered as well. Kakashi had said they would be practicing stealth.

So basically, training that day was just a really intense widescale Hide-n-go-seek game. It had started off pretty good. Kakashi was seeker. He gave them 35 seconds to hide. Naruto grinned. _"piece of cake."_ he thought.

"Alright. you start...Now." Kakashi said, sticking his nose into flirting paradise. Everyone turned and bolted out the door. Naruto ran down the hall, the others on his heels. Sakura ducked into a cupboard that Naruto hadn't noticed. "wish me luck!" she whispered, shutting the cabinet door.

Before Naruto realized it, almost everyone had already found a hiding place. Naruto began to feel a bit panicked. What if he couldn't find anywhere to hide? Naruto was about to give up hope when he saw Sasuke at the end of the hallway. He seemed to be looking for something.

"yo! Sasuke!" Naruto said. "shush!" Sasuke said, looking up at him. "go hide.!" he hissed. "why aren't are you hiding?" Naruto asked. "there used to be a trapdoor.. but where.." Sasuke seemed to be speaking mostly to himself. "A trapdoor? perfect! they'll never fi-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence, for Sasuke had shoved his hand over Naruto's mouth.

Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion. "shit..." Sasuke mumured. "we're out of time." With that he grabbed Naruto and pulled him through shoved him through the nearest door, shutting it behind him. the room behind the door turned out to be a closet. there was barely any room to move around.

Naruto stepped on Sasuke's foot, which caused him to lose balance and tumble to the ground. "ow!' Naruto yelped. Sasuke dropped to the ground behind Naruto, shoving his hand over Naruto's mouth to prevent him from yelling out. Footsteps came and paused by the door. they both held their breath.

It remained like that for a few moments, till finally the footsteps began again. The boys continued to hold their breath until the footsteps completely faded away. Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's mouth and they both let out a sigh of relief. Now that the anticipation was over, Naruto became aware of the position him and Sasuke were in.

Sasuke was sitting behind him, and Naruto was sitting between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke had one arm wrapped around Naruto's torso, the other resting absently on naruto's thigh. (which was where it landed when he removed it from Naruto's mouth.) "o-oi, move over would you." Naruto said a bit unsteadily.

Sasuke shifted a little but the only difference was that his elbow was now digging into Naruto's chest. "OW! move over Teme!" Naruto yelped. "In case you hadn't noticed dobe, i don't exactly have anywhere _to_ move!"

Sasuke shifted again so that his elbow wasn't digging into Naruto. Naruto wiggled and shifted, trying to turn around, but when he finally did, there wasn't enough room to scoot back. His face was so close to Sasuke's that their noses were touching.

Naruto swallowed hard, and he could feel his traitorous cheeks heating up. Sasuke's eye's were wide as he stared at Naruto. He could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his face.

the two of them stayed like this for what felt like an eternity. Someone should've said something. but neither of them said a word. they just continued to stare, drinking in each others features. Naruto could feel his heart pounding an unsteady beat in his chest.

He leaned forwards a little. then a little more. their lips barely brushed before the closet door was flung open and light spilled into the dark cramped closet. Kakakshi stood in the doorway, along with most of the other teams. "ha! we finally found y-" Sakura cut off when she saw the scene before her, a look of surprise on her face. she turned away to hide her nosebleed.

Naruto and Sasuke jerked away from each other."well." kakashi said,chuckling. "looks like you two had some fun." Naruto scratched the back of his head embarassedly. by this point all the girls had nose-bleeds. Naruto noticed the guys exchanging money, some wearing grins others cursing under their breath.

_"no way. they were betting on if me and Sasuke would hook up?" _ Naruto thought.

Naruto scrambled out of the closet and pulled Sasuke up with him. they gazed at each other for a moment.

"dobe." Sasuke said.

"Teme." Naruto replied.


End file.
